Where it all began
by Fireember345
Summary: A new threat has entered the galaxy and has a bone to pick with Wander. do not own wander over yonder
1. The Dream that keep coming back

**The Dream that keep coming back  
**

* * *

 _The jungle was wild and deadly as three Lemcarats, a mixture of cat, rat, and lemur, scurried away from a monstrous predator. One was a small orange one with a missing tail, the second was his sister with blue fur and missing a front limb and the final was her mate that had black fur, red eyes, and one of his eyelids were scarred shut. They were abandoned by their pack and left to die. Now they were running for their lives, unknowingly coming near a mysterious green glowing brook that was created from a fallen star. The three outcasts of nature had nowhere to run as they were at the edge of the cliff. But before the claw of death could take them away, the earth underneath them crumbled and they fell into the goo._

* * *

A pair of eyes awoken from the nightmare. A silhouette sat up and wiped the sweat off her face. This was the same dream she has been having for 14 billion years now and it still never left her. She then heard a knock on the door. "Lady Everfrost, Master Evershade requests you join him at the throne room." A snooty voice reports then opened the door. It was a talking Lorb butler. He'd turned the violet lights, which caused her to flinch and hide under the covers. "Please Lady Everfrost, you mustn't be late."

"Lady Everfrost, Master Evershade requests you join him at the throne room." A snooty voice reports then opened the door. It was a talking Lorb butler. He'd turned the violet lights, which caused her to flinch and hide under the covers. "Please Lady Everfrost, you mustn't be late."

It was a talking Lorb butler. He'd turned the violet lights, which caused her to flinch and hide under the lights showed her room was elegant and deadly.

"Lady Everfrost, you must be ready. The King requires you on this special day." The butler pleaded in a droll tone as he prepared her outfit. The lady got dressed, her clothing was a mixture of a dark knight and a princess, her face was hidden by a hood and a dragon mask and she had metal claws.

"So Snooty, what's today's schedule?" She'd sighed as she began to wander towards the throne. The butler handed her the written plans that needed to be done.

"We are soon going to enter the next galaxy, where your latest _'friend'_ originated. Master Evershade will soon set up the meeting for all the imbecile that want power. I still don't understand why not have her show you all the planets."

"Simple, Steward Snooty, ex-Lord Dominator is no fool. Why would you rely on a tactical world destroying genius with the loyalty of a Glortogma with eggs, when you can have an easily manipulative idiot that knows the galaxy like the back of their hand could lead you instead?"

* * *

She and the butler eventually made it to the throne room which was gothic and disturbing. The strangely altered warriors stood at attention for their master. Upon the throne of dark dragon statues, sat a giant in armor. The intimating being was Master Evershade. His loyal companion and captain of the entire army, Everfrost , stood right beside him. He'd clapped his hands as the doors opened and two giants carried Lord Dominator in a birdcage. They then set her in front of their leader as she tries to escape.

"I thought you'd stop trying to escape months ago. For someone as intelligent as you, it is quite a shame to see you not think things through." Lady Everfrost sighed as the ex-greatest super villain gave up.

 **"You will need to be on your best behavior during our crusade. Once we find our guide, we will need to be immediately ready for 'Assimilation Protocol'. There must be no flaw and no weakness."** The fearsome king told in a deadly manner. Then he'd snapped his metal claws then bat-like creature fell from the ceiling and landed perfectly. The creatures bowed to their leader with grace.

"So why do you need me for? Why keep me in this dumb cage?"

 **"Though you are not useful at the moment, you are still a resource. We do not waste resources. For the time being, you will stay in that cell until you are needed. Is that clear?"**

Master Evershade then clapped his hands again and the giants took her away.


	2. The Invitation

**The Invitation  
**

* * *

"Peepers, today is the day that I shall finally destroy Wander! Me! Lord Hater, the greatest in the galaxy!" The skeletal leader of the Watchdogs boasted as his hands shoot lightning.

"Sir, I'd really think you need to stop thinking about Wander and focus on conquering planets. If we keep chasing Wander, we'll fall to the bottom of the list! You also promised that today you would conquer at least two planets!" Peeper's advised as this starts their little spat all over again. The other Watchdogs stood in silence and thought the same thing, 'not again.'

The repetitive argument soon ended with a Watchdog entering the throne room. The two stopped as everyone stared at him.

"Lord Hater, Commander Peepers, a messenger requests an audience with you!" The Watchdog reported as a strange and leggy bat-like creature with a purple suit of armor stood behind him. The two looked at each other and then at the mysterious alien.

"Fine, what do you want?" Lord Hater groaned as she took a bow with grace.

"Good morning Lord Hater, Ruler, and conqueror of many planets, the greatest in the galaxy and #1 Super Star. I am Elegance Van Night, the head messenger of the Evolaterrian Empire. My Master Evershade has heard of your legendary expertise and invites with the greatest villains in the cosmos to attend a dinner party. There he would reveal the greatest power in the universe that could make a simple platoon into an invincible army in one week."

This impressed the skeletal ruler, not only the power but how he was called the 'Greatest in the Galaxy'. It definitely stroked his ego. But Peeper was suspicious.

"Sir, I don't think we should go, remember what happened at Sourdough the Evil Sandwich's party? It turned out to be a trap." Peeper's warned then the messenger bowed again.

"I understand your distrust from a brilliant mind such as yourself and I'd admire that. I guarantee you that we promise a taste of the super soldier power to at least one of your minions with no strings attached. You would see the demonstration of your own weakest goon transformed into an ultimate warrior that would destroy anything in your path." Elegance promised as Peepers suddenly changes his opinion the moment she'd complimented him.

"I think we should go, sir. We can't pass up the opportunity of the greatest power in the universe!"

"We'll be there!"

"Grand, you will be rubbing elbows with the finest conquerors in the cosmos and meet Master Evershade. The invitation shall bring you the coordinates to his vessel. Please do bring a minion for demonstration and the dress code is formal. Have a good rest of the day." The messenger bowed, turned intangible and flew out of the ship.

* * *

 **3 hours later at Master Evershade's ship...**

* * *

The messengers returned from their mission. They had swarmed the galaxy to find the most manipulative and greedy candidates for their master. Every villain/imbecile would be there for the empire to pick at. The massagers returned to the throne room and bowed to their master.

"We have completed the task that you have asked. The invitations were sent and all accepted." Elegance reported as she'd claimed the treats for her accomplishment on the quest.

"And the Mental Analysis Scans?"

"It was a complete success."

"Good, you all done well. Well done on your training of these wonderful servants, beloved."

"I do my best, I make sure they have proper training and enough Evolution Serum to make them quite intelligent."

The lord of the empire chuckled and kissed Lady Everfrost's armored hand.

"This is perfect. Make sure that the scans are shown by our best scientists. I want every memory, hope, dream, fear, every single detail brought before and used for our operation." Evershade ordered the messengers. They'd salute and left for the labs. The king wanted no mistakes when he conquers the universe. He wants to use the villains, then... Well, let's just say it won't be pretty.

"Love, I feel so giddy. How about we enjoy some dancing before our guests arrive?" Evershade suggested as his wife chuckled and held his hand. Tonight was going to be a night to remember, for everyone.


	3. The Nightmare

**The Nightmare**

* * *

 _What was the best word to described a planet advance in every way possible? The only word that could be thought is utopia. It was the symbol of devotion, dedication, intelligence and many other achievements. But below ground, an overworked scientist. He was tall and thin with long rabbit ears, long ginger curly hair that covered up the right eye and the rest tied in a ponytail that reached his shoes, glasses with a lab coat and four lanky arms. He was writing down his thoughts, fearing the worst was doing to happen. That was when someone was tapping on the steel door. The alien quickly saved, turned off his monitor and then opened the door.  
_

 _It was a woman that had the same traits as him but had untied sky blue hair, armor, and a tail._

 _"Hey there,_ _Malakar. I heard you lock yourself in your laboratory today, so I made you lunch." The blue haired woman greeted as she'd ruffled his hair.  
_

 _"Hehe, sorry. I've lost track of time in my work. The Evolution Serum Carrier Ships plans are ready and sent to my best mechanics and apprentices. We'll soon be ready for travel,_ _Tagathoria."  
_

 _"Brother, it sounds like you've already completed your work. Why are you still running yourself ragged?"_

 _The scientist sighed and pressed a couple of buttons. The floor panels opened to reveal pods and creatures in the goo. Many of these things looked like him._

 _"The carriers were just my assignment that's gonna help lotta creatures and make the empire stronger. This is the project I've been working on."_

 _"This is uncharitably egotistical of you,_ _Malakar. In fact, you've always thought of yourself lesser than other beings. Why this?"  
_

 _"I'm doing this as an insurance and to make sure that the empire would be taken care of if I'm gone. But I've been thinking, I might not be here forever."_

 _"What are you talking about? We're immortal, we're both twenty thousand years old and we haven't aged a day."_

 _"Yes our lifespan is Infinitum thanks to the eons of Evo Serum we've been exposed, but we are not immortal. We can still get sick or wounded. So I didn't want to take any chances. If I die, the technology of the empire would be set back to two hundred million years and you guys would be alone. So I've made clones, copies of myself. I'm also hoping that they'll do better than me, be better me. Be something worthwhile."_

 _Tagathoria was speechless and went up to the pods with her brother. She then gave him an assuring pat on the shoulder.  
_

 _"_ _Malakar, you are a good person. In fact, everyone in the empire loves you. Your research and achievements have helped so many. Don't ever forget that." She'd encouraged with a smile then looked into the pod._

 _Tagathoria then recoiled backwards in disgust. The brother came to see what was wrong.  
_

 _"Brother, what is that **thing?**_ _I thought you said that their copies of you!" The woman hissed as she'd pointed at the pod. The scientist peeked into the pod and saw what she meant. But instead of recoiling like his sister, he'd put his hand on the glass._

 _"Poor thing, I must've not been as gentle as I have been with your brothers. Cloning is a tricky prosses that you are bound to make mistakes on. This guy is living proof of that."_

 _"So what are you going to do with the defective? You can't make him your replacement, it's too... well..."_

 _"_ _ _I won't destroy my son._ Don't worry, I'll make sure he finds a good place here. He could be an assistant and help me around here."_

 _"That's a terrible idea. But I'll allow it. Just make sure you keep that abomination away from me, okay? I'll see you later." The sister then left. The ginger sighed and kept his hand on the glass. Suddenly, two red eyes glowed!_

* * *

 **"GASP!"**

Wander began gasping for air from the nightmare that transpired. He looked down at Sylvia, who was fast asleep and sighed.

"That was a doozy of a nightmare. Oh well, dreams are dreams." The orange creature told himself as he couldn't wait for tomorrow.


	4. The History

**The History**

* * *

It was hustle and bustle to the vessel. I giant metal black dragon that was the largest ship ever seen. From Emperor Awesome to Sourdough the Evil Sandwich, every 'great' villain came to attend the dinner party of this pristine Master Evershade and his trusted wife. Lord Hater and C Peeps were the last to arrive as the other villains were having conversations with each other.

"Look at how many villains have come for the ultimate power. This must be a really big deal. We can't afford to mess up." The commander advised as he'd feared what one of the rival villains could do with that power. It would be Lord Dominator all over again but a million times worse.

"Shut up, Peepers. I got this. I'll have this guy eating from the palm of my hand." Lord Hater scoffed.

"Just remember sir, we need to make sure Master Evergreen picks up over the other villains. While you buddy up to him, I could make the other villains look bad."

"Great, I'll be the greatest in the galaxy after desert. Yeah!"

"Hates great!"

After they hive five each other, the tapping of a glass cup was heard. It was Snooty trying to get everyone's attention.

"Attention everyone. Attention."

Soon everyone quieted down and was startled by the creature. It was a talking Lorb Butler. No one has ever seen anything like it. Questions were bursting but the Lorb held his err... hand out.

"Please hold questions after our little tour. Welcome to the Swift Reaper. My name is Gavin Snooty, the head steward of the empire and let us begin the tour. Please do not touch certain objects or possessions or you will be escorted out, stay with the group and try to keep up with everyone. Let us begin." Snooty explained as the orientation.

* * *

 **In the Throne room...**

* * *

Lord Evershade watched from the monitors. It was astonishing how no matter how different their personalities and attributes, they were idiots and easily they are blinded by their own pride and greed. The scans of their brains not only showed their best side but their worse side as well. He needed to use this to his advantage later, no matter how ghastly boring their thoughts were. It needed to be done.

He had just finished the last bits of data of Emperor Awesome and felt he was having a migraine the size of a galaxy.

 **"That fanged fool wasted enough of our time. Now we are going to fall behind on the schedule. Remind me to do something about him later."** Master Evershade sighed in frustration as his most trusted military tactician and love brought him some medicine.

"Don't worry, I'll have the others look through the last super villain. Lord Hater, was it? Well, I'm sure they'll do a thorough sweep." Lady Everfrost comforted as she handed the tape to the head scientist, which was a brain in a jar, and ordered the servants to have everything set up right for the party.

* * *

 **In the Mural Room...**

* * *

After the tour to the quite fancy trophy room and guest rooms, Snooty then led the group to what he feels to be the symbol of greatness. It was the famous Mural Room. Only three figures were embroidered in tiles, they were quite enormous and show authority.

"Everyone, welcome to my favorite area in the entire vessel. This is the Mural Room." Snooty introduced as the villains stared in wonder and jealousy.

"Peepers, I want a mural too." Lord Hater spoke in a hushed voice. Peepers hushed him as Snooty continued.

"These Murals are actually duplicates of the priceless and quite valuable originals. Though the copies are worth nothing, they give the crew motivation and inspiration, also never to forget our great leaders. The duplicates are precisely fifty years old while the originals are almost ten million years old. Each one is the leader and commander of certain fields. Master Everfrost is in charge of the army and war tactics and Master Evershade is in charge of economic and diplomacy." The butler explained as he'd pointed at each one, shocking the villains even more.

"Hold on, the murals are them and they were made more than a million years ago?" A villain questioned.

"Yes, it is natural to be surprised. They are our first and only leaders after all. They are the founders of the empire. I'm sure you have many more questions but that is best suited for Master Evershade."

Lord Hater gazed at the tile artwork of each leader and notices the third one. Snooty spots the evil skeleton staring at that mural and explained.

"I see you have found the mural of Master Evergreen, the once great leader of Science and sociability. He was the most beloved of the leaders and the most intelligent. The people of those times would have suffered, killed, maimed and died for him. He was also one who gave love back. However, one day, Master Evergreen accidentally made a monstrosity. But instead of destroying it, in Master Evergreen's most kind heart and gentle soul, he'd took the defective in as his son. At first, everything was fine and the master had an assistant. However, one day, the defective **snapped** and went on a deadly rampage. They were helpless as they were forced to watch the DEFECTIVE DESTROY MASTER EVERGREEN!"

Snooty then began to snarl enrage but then stopped when everyone was staring at him weirdly. He'd retained his composure and bowed.

"Please, forgive my outburst. Even though I and most of us were not there when it happened, the sorrow of the lost master can be felt by not only by the two other masters but by the generations as well. L-let's us end the tour here and attened the dinner party." Snooty appologized as he led everyone out of the room and shut the door behind him.


	5. The Ultimate power

**The Ultimate power**

* * *

After the tour, Snooty led the villains to the throne room to meet the host. It was a magnificent throne room with dining wear that was most elegant. Everyone took their seats as Master Evershade waved and forced to wave. The villains were frightened a bit by this king. A giant with armor darker than the night and eyes more menacing than your worst nightmares peeping through the helmet. There was also something else like a dark aura was surrounding him, causing shivers to all who felt it.

"Keep smiling, Zargo. Just keep smiling." Lady Everfrost quietly advised as she stood by him. She was a visionary beauty. Even if she was one-armed and completely covered in armor, a feminine figure could clearly be seen. Many villains would like to have her as a trophy wife, especially Lord Hater.

 **"Thank you all for coming, everyone. It is a pleasure to meet you all here at my throne room. As you may have figure out, I am Zargo Evershade, one of the two leaders of the** **Evolaterrian Empire. This is my dear wife, Tagathoria. We are here for a great quest. After the tragic death of Master Evergreen, rest his soul, we need another to fit the council. We have search from across the galaxy to find that lucky soul. Whoever we chose will gain the ultimate power and our finest weapons."  
**

This grabbed the villains' attention, then the host clapped his hands. Once he did this, butlers appeared and placed empty plates and glasses on the table. Before the evil doers could answer, Master Evershade demonstrated what to do. He'd tapped three times on the glass.

 **"Water from a frost planet's glacier and a cooked roast with mash potatoes."**

Instantly, the food appeared and the glass became full. It smelled heavenly as the steam filled the room. Lady Everfrost did the same tapping on the glass.

"Diet grape soda and an autumn salad with ranch dressing." She'd requested as the same thing repeated but the food she wanted poofing out of nowhere.

"These plates and glasses are quite special. All you have to do is ask for the food and beverage you want and it will appear. As you can see our technology is state of the art." Snooty explained the purpose of the china. Soon the villains ordered their foods and drinks of that is whatever they'd wished.

"So tell us Master Evershade, how are you able to obtain such resources and advance empire." Sourdough wondered as she took a sip of her drink with her bread lips.

 **"I will explain everything after dinner. I do not wish for you to go hungry after seeing the ultimate power revealed. After you have seen it, you will forget your dinner and will go hungry after returning home."** The armored leader chuckled a bit as he took a sip of water through his helmet.

"Everything is going great, sir. We just need Master Evershade and Lady Everfrost to like us more than everyone else." Peepers whispered as Lord Mater's evil grin grew. Peepers then set out to sabotage the other villains. After a long time, only half remained.

After everyone quickly, and politely ate, the dishes were taken to the washing room for cleaning.

 **"I see we are narrowed down to our finest tyrants. You are all very powerful to see the greatest thing in the universe. You shall all see a treasure that is greater than any, a weapon that could conquer any kingdom and is the greatest power in the entire universe or any other. Ladies and gentlemen, I give you..."**

The villains were on their seat as something from trap door was coming forth. To their surprise and disappointment, it was a cauldron of green glowing goo.

"That's it? Green goo?" Emperor Awsome scoffed but then was quieted by one look of Master Evershade.

"Mind your tongue, shark creature. Unless you want it cut off." Lady Evershade warned.

 **"Beloved please, this is no ordinary plasmatic goo. This is Evolution Serum. It can turn a mouse into a beast, make a tribe into an empire and can transform a primitive world into a thriving empire in a short amount of time. Allow me to show you some works of the** **Evolution Serum."** Master Evershade explained then clapped his hands. Two servants appeared with two palm trees. One was a normal one, the other was altered.

"As you can see a normal Palm tree is fifteen meters tall, grows simple coconuts and took seven years to grow. This one, however, took three litters and is thirty-five meters tall, grow coconuts that are the size of boulders and can heal ailments and took only a month to grow." The female told as it seemed that the other palm tree was better.

"So it can make plants evolve, how is this going to make us rulers?" Sourdough demanded as she hopped on her plate.

 **"It doesn't only affect plants, it can affect planets and living creatures. Speaking of which, did anyone bring a minion for demonstration? If so, please have them come up front."** Master Evershade asked with the minions have chosen coming forward. The minion Lord Hater chose was Bill, one of the worst hentchmen on the job. The two rulers looked at the three and pick Bill. The others returned to their masters and watched.

Lady Evershade then grabbed a syringe, took a litter from the cauldron and returned to the minion.

"Please remove your sleeve. I am going to give you a small dose. It is quite dangerous to have too much of this. It will only sting for a moment, but you'll be fine." The armored maiden warned as Bill was quivering and took out his arm and removed the sleeve.

The ruler then placed the needle in the arm and injected the Evolution Serum into his bloodstream.


	6. The Big Day

**The Big Day**

* * *

It was a peaceful day on this untamed yet so naturally beautiful planet as the two heroes were napping still. Thanks to them, the galaxy survived and life quickly returned. Everything was like it was before. Wander slept peacefully but was soon awakened by the kind sun and the birds were singing a soothing melody. It was if it was the universe's way of telling the extraterrestrial bard...

"Happy Birthday, Wander!" Sylvia greeted as Wander lit up like a star.

"Awe! Thank you, Sylvia! I'm super excited!"

"Come on, everyone is waiting for you, buddy." The Zbornak grinned as the fuzzy orange bundle of love shaped a bubble and then began traveling into space. The steed lead the elated Wander to the secret planet they used during the days of Lord Dominator. There would be the perfect place for Wander's party. As they landed the star nomad squealed with joy as all his friends gathered around him. Everyone he ever met was there with presents in their arms.

"Happy Birthday, Wander!" They'd cheered as confetti spread across the sky.

The friendly hero was given the grandest gifts. From King Bingleborp to Jeff the former villain, Major Threat. Then they'd played many games. Wander had the best time, spin the bottle, petting animals and other fun activities they'd did together.

After receiving so many great presents and play many grand games, it was time for cake. The leaders of the galaxy went all out on giving Wander, their hero, and good friend the greatest cake in the universe. It was as tall as a tree and as wide as a volcano. The cake's frosting was orange with green star-like icing.

"Aw, guys, thank you so much for the birthday party! I've had the greatest party. Thank you all." Wander smiled as he cut the cake and began passing out the pieces. Soon everyone was munching on their sweets.

After the party, everyone greeted Wander and Sylvia goodbye and left for home.

"That was an awesome party, Syl."

"Don't mention it, buddy. But your day isn't over, yet. Today we can go to your favorite place in the world and I won't complain."

"Oh, Sylvia, you shouldn't have~"

"No, I mean it, Wander. Anywhere you want? I don't care if it's an evil fortress or in an active volcano. I'll stick by you." The Blue Steed assured as her best buddy gave a big grin.

"There is this one place. I haven't been there in such a long time that it almost seem like forever."

"Really? What is it?"

"My home planet."

* * *

 **In deep space...**

* * *

Sylvia was still completely caught off guard on Wander's request. She'd didn't even know that Wander had a home planet. There are a lot of things she doesn't know about him. The Zbornak didn't even know his actual age or his real name. She was supposed to be his best friend but there isn't a personal thing that she could place on him. Well, now she had the chance to know everything about her buddy. He'd visited her homeworld, it was time to see his.

"There it is." Wander grinned as his eyes shimmered with delight. Sylvia saw this world and was breathless. It looked like a tropical garden and was orbited by a rainbow star and a Lapis moon.

"Wander, this is your planet?"

"Yep, I glad to see that she hasn't changed a bit. Come on, let's go see my favorite place."

* * *

 **On the planet...**

* * *

The heroic duo land on the fresh green soil and Wander popped the bubble. Sylvia was expecting a city or a kingdom or a town of Wander's kind but the entire planet was a complete jungle, wildlife. There was no sign of intelligent life here.

"Come on, Syl! I want to show you to my favorite place!" Wander shouted as he led the way.

She'd walked carefully as her mind was confused. Where were Wander's species? Where were the towns or civilization? Maybe Wander's hometown disguises itself with all this wildlife to avoid and invasion. Sylvia followed her wandering companion as they'd got deeper into the forest.

"Here it is!" Wander cheered as he'd rushed over. Sylvia couldn't wait to see but was completely startled. Wander was hugging a large black tree with no life. Wander's favorite place is a dead tree.

"Wander, what is this?"

"This is where I was born and this where I used to live! Aw, I missed this place! Thank you Syl!"

Wait, this was where Wander lived?

"Wander, where is everyone?"

Wander turned and smiled.

"There they are! Hi guys!" The alien nomad smiled as Sylvia quickly turned to see there was a tribe of lizardmen worshiping him.


	7. The Comet

**The Comet**

* * *

In the city of NutiiNutty, where the Nutiibi people inhabit, the savage tribe of reptile people, rejoice of their orange furry friend returning. In fact, they were so thrilled that they threw a giant festival in his honor. It was a celebration for all to enjoy. Wander was having the most fun out of everyone. He hadn't been on this planet for so long that he was feeling a bit homesick for a hundred years. He could also show Sylvia the planet he'd lived on.

The chief of the tribe walked towards the Nomad and his companion and spoke in a strange language.

"I'm sorry Chief Woo but when ya wandering the universe, you lose track of time." Wander apologized as he'd took off his hat next to a plate for it to enjoy.

"What did he say?" Sylvia asked as she'd tilt her head in confusion.

"He says _'Welcome home, oh mighty and great fallen star. We have waited for your return for generations. Many of our great and noble ancestors only heard legends of our god.'_ " Wander translated.

"God? Fallen Star?"

Chief Woo spoke and chanted again and with great pride. He then pointed to the paintings on the walls. The Nutiibi tribe cheered and presented their primitively gifted presents to the ginger alien from the stars.

"Oh, he's telling the story of how I came to be!" Wander clapped with excitement. As the chief told the story,Wander translated for Sylvia.

* * *

 _"Long ago, when life was harsh and beast devoured beast, there was a war of gods._

 _They'd blew their fire and destroyed their bodies, causing darkness to spread across the land._

 _The once beautiful land of Nui was now a nightmare._

 _The chiefs of that time came together and forge a plan to save their world._

 _They'd crafted seven statues of the seven gods._

 _They were appeased and they left the mortal realm._

 _But before they predominately left Nui, they'd sent a gift from the heavens._

 _Fell from the sky and born from a dead tree, they'd sent their child as a sign of gratitude._

 _He then brought peace to Nui and everyone was happy._

 _After his work was done, he'd left Nui to spread his message of peace across the other realms._

 _All prayed for his returned and give offerings to the dead trees."_

* * *

Everyone cheered and clapped for the story as Sylvia was surprised by the story. Giant gods and fire at each other? Were they really ships locked in battle? And if that was it, was Wander a passenger on one of the ships and crash landed on this planet? Did he lose his memory from the crash? These were questions that buzzed through the companion's head as she stared at her friend.

Wander was a mystery and one that needed to be solved.

* * *

 **After the big party and back at the dead tree...**

* * *

Wander and Sylvia soon returned to the tree and the ginger nomad invited his best pal inside. As Wander gave the tour, the Zbornak searched for anything in Wander's life that may give her a clue of who is he was or where he'd really came from. But there was no tech, no photos, nothing in Wander's previous life, only furniture made from the very tree. It was like that he'd just popped out of nowhere and shine like a star.

Who is Wander?

Who was this living comet?


	8. Chapter 8

**The Target  
**

* * *

 **In Hater's Ship...**

* * *

Lady Everfrost was snoozing in the guest bedroom that was kindly offered by the flirting Lord Hater. The moronic super villain was pleased by what Evolution Serum could do to one of his weakest soldiers into an unstoppable conquering machine. As a show of _'good will'_ towards him and his army, Lord Evershade supplied him with twenty-three hundred gallons of Evolution Serum, his finest doctors, and his wife to assist with testing. Though Tagathoria finds Hater repulsive and egotistical, she and her love still needed him. He was the only one dumb enough and tolerant enough to be their guide.

She'd sighed as she'd gazed into the window and the endless worlds that were there. Though she'd never been there, this galaxy seemed familiar... She'd somehow seen it before but where? The three-armed creature soon heard knocking on her door. Lady Everfrost then got out of bed and opened the door. It was one her subjects, saluting her.

"Report." The midnight blue hair woman demanded.

"Lord Hater requests for you that you give a demonstration on your latest grand work. It seems some of the watchdogs had doubts of your work." The creature reported quickly yet enough to be understood.

"Anything else?"

"Yes, some of our scientists spotted something on one of Lord Hater's memory tapes that you really must see." the scientist reported, reading from his clipboard.

"We will look at them after we begin testing on the minion species, the Watchdogs." Lady Everfrost sighed, feeling a little drained and for good reason.

Yesterday was the anniversary of her brother's death and she still misses him. She'd wondered what would it be like if Malakar never started that cloning project of his if she'd stopped that day. No, she can't think about that, she must preserve her brother's legacy. He would've been proud of him.

"I promise, Malakar. I promise to keep your memory alive." She'd muttered as she'd headed in the training room, where the infatuated Lord Hater, Commander Peepers, and the watching Watchdogs.

It was obvious that Hater was overly dressed and trying to win her affection, even though she was already married to Lord Evershade.

"Lady Everfrost, I didn't know you were coming. If I had known I would've gotten more formerly dressed." Lord Hater over exaggerated, trying to act like a cool guy but earning the roll of the eye from Peepers.

 **Will do more once Net is free again.**


End file.
